Alô, Malfoy
by Yukari Nefertari
Summary: Conversas entre Luna Lovegood e Draco Malfoy. O que será que vai sair?


**Disclaimer: **A série "Harry Potter" não pertence a mim.

* * *

_=^.^= Draco Malfoy & Luna Lovegood =^.^=_

_**Alô, Malfoy.**_

**xxxxxx**

-Alô, Malfoy.

-Hã? Ah, sim. Olá.

-Você me parece surpreso.

-E estou. Não me lembro de ter falado com você alguma vez na minha vida.

-Sei. Também não me lembro.

-...

-...

-Então por que está falando comigo? Pelo que eu sei, durante a guerra estivemos de lados opostos.

-Oh, sim, sim. Mas a guerra acabou há algum tempo e este seu olhar tristonho me intriga.

-Não estou _tristonho_.

-Você chama de outra forma?

-Não existe outra forma- E o que _pensa _que está fazendo?

-Não penso. Estou apenas me _sentando_ ao seu lado.

-O que eu quis perguntar foi o _porquê _de você se sentar ao meu lado.

-Por que o banco está vazio e eu também quero assistir o treino de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa.

-Olha, o que eu realmente estou querendo saber é o porquê de você estar se sentando justamente _ao meu lado_ ao invés de procurar se afastar.

-Não sei. Está com alguma doença para que eu tenha que me afastar?

-Deixa pra lá. Parece impossível conversar com você.

**xxxxxx**

-Ah- Olá, Malfoy.

-O que-? Ah. Você.

-Conseguiu adquirir informações suficientes sobre o time da Lufa-Lufa?

-Eu não estava _espionando _o treino deles, se é isso que está sugerindo.

-Não sugeri.

-Ah... Ok.

-Mas o que está fazendo agachado atrás deste arbusto? Por que não simplesmente senta no mesmo banco de ontem para assistir a Grifinória?

-Shhh... Eu não estou _espionando_ o time da Grifinória.

-Eu disse que estava?

**xxxxxx**

-Você está chorando.

-Não, não estou.

-Eu não perguntei para que você me dê uma resposta. Eu sei que está porque tem lágrimas em seus olhos.

-Por acaso tem me vigiado, Lovegood?

-Não.

-Então por que aparece em todo lugar que estou?

-Apareço, é? Não cheguei a notar.

-O que faz aqui, posso saber!?

-É o banheiro feminino.

-É o banheiro feminino _interditado_.

-Ainda assim é um banheiro. E é feminino.

-Ora. Não é fácil conversar com você.

**xxxxxx**

-Fico imaginando o significado de seu nome.

-Que conversa é essa agora?

-_Draco. _É um nome forte. Será que seus pais lhe deram este nome por causa dos diabretes da Cornualha? Em alguns lugares eles são chamados de dracos.

-Diabretes da Cornualha? De onde você tirou isso, Lovegood? Meus pais me deram este nome porque significa "dragão" em latim, obviamente. Qualquer trasgo saberia dizer.

-É mesmo? Seus pais têm um dragão?

-_Claro que eles têm. É um Rabo-Cóneo Húngaro que se chama Fofuxo e ele dorme nos pés de minha cama toda noite._

-Curioso. Não sabia que dragões eram tão dóceis assim. Sabia apenas que o fogo que emitem tem poderes curativos.

-Por Merlin, Lovegood. Você é tão _inteligente_! Não sei como não foi escolhida para a Lufa-Lufa juntamente com Neville Longbottom.

-Oh- é mesmo? Não vejo o porquê de estar na Lufa-Lufa. Você gostaria de estar lá?

-Não, não queria.

-Você soa irritado.

-_Jura_?

-Juro.

**xxxxxx**

-Olá de novo, Malfoy!

-AAHH! Você me assustou!

-Desculpe-me. O que está fazendo?

-Estou na biblioteca fazendo_ carinho _nos livros.

-Que coisa estranha. Achei que apenas o livro de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas que era necessário fazer carinho para abrí-los.

-Isso foi uma ironi-. Deixa pra lá.

-Vejo que está escrevendo em seu pergaminho. É alguma lição?

-_Não. É o meu diár- _Deixe-me em paz, Lovegood.

-Por que não está completando nenhuma frase?

-Por que é inútil falar algo para você.

**xxxxxx**

-Você está muito bonito.

-O quê? Er... Bem, obrigado.

-Hahaha! Agora você está vermelho.

-Obrigada por avisar, Lovegood.

-De nada. Acho que não ia querer ir para o baile de Halloween desse jeito.

-Hm.

-Você já tem um par?

-Não. Nem preci-

-Ótimo! Nem eu! Vamos juntos então. A banda já vai começar.

**xxxxxx**

-Acabei de reparar, seus olhos são cinzentos.

-E os seus azulados.

-E nossos cabelos são loiros esbranquiçados, apesar de achar os seus ainda mais claros que os meus.

-Hm.

-Está com alguma coisa na garganta?

-Er... Eu não.

-É que você está muito quieto.

-Só estava pensando...

-Em quê?

-Se gostaria de dançar comigo.

-Ah.

-...

-...

-E então?

-Então o que?

-Quer dançar comigo?

-Ah, sim! Achei que só estivesse pensando.

**xxxxxx**

-Você também está bonita, Lovegood.

-Ah! É a primeira vez que vejo você falar comigo espontaneamente. E muito obrigada.

-Nada...

-Está vermelho novamente! É a terceira vez esta noite.

-Terceira?

-É. Agora, quando eu disse que estava bonito e também quando me convidou para dançar. Hahahah. Agora é oficialmente a quarta vez.

-Obrigado por ficar _contando_ toda vez que eu enrubesço.

-De nada, Malfoy.

-Ai, Merlin...

**xxxxxx**

-Fico me perguntando se posso chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. _Draco _é um nome tão legal...

-O que? Por que isso de repente?

-Porque quero. Se quiser pode me chamar de Luna. Não me importo.

-Hm... Ok.

-Draco. Sua vez.

-É realmente necessário? ... Ok, ok. L-Luna.

-Oh! Vejo que tem este hábito.

-Que hábito?

-De ficar _corando_, Draco.

-Ora. Não precisa ficar narrando todas as vezes que eu enrubescer. Isso só me faz ficar mais corado! Além do mais, você nunca se sentiu constrangida?

-Hm... Acho que uma vez.

-Só uma?

-Quando meu pai descobriu que eu estava cuidando de um gatinho que escondia debaixo da minha cama. Seu nome era Jorge.

**xxxxxx**

-Suas argolas são de rabanetes.

-Gosta?

-Hm. São... _diferentes_.

-Obrigada.

-Nada.

-Eu gosto de você, Draco.

-V-você o quê?

-Hahaha! Lá vai você de novo corand-

-Ora, eu sei que estou corando. Já não conversamos sobre isso?

-Oh, desculpe. Mas eu só disse que gosto de você. É engraçado.

-Oh. Sim. Ok.

-Quando olho para você, lembro-me de mim.

-Como assim?

-Está sozinho e sem amigos agora. Mas eu sou uma amiga. Pode contar comigo.

-Er... Não sei como dizer... Digo... Sobre isso... É...

-De nada.

**xxxxxx**

-Oh! Obrigada por me ajudar com Poções, Draco.

-Nada... Luna.

-...

-P-por que fez isso?

-Isso o que?

-_Isso_!

-Ah! Te beijar na bochecha?

-S-sim!

-Eu quis.

-Tudo pra você é tão simples assim?

-E não seriam?

-Sei lá. Não consigo raciocinar direito com você tão perto. Pode se afastar um pouco?

-Assim está bom?

-Está.

**xxxxxx**

-Oh. Então isso que é um beijo de verdade.

-Luna, por que você gosta tanto de descrever tudo o que faz?

-Mas eu não fiz. Você fez.

-I-isso não importa. Só pare de ficar dizendo isso e aquilo.

-Mas foi muito bom.

-Ora, sua... Dá pra calar a boca?

-Você está irritado.

-É claro que estou.

-Com o quê?

-Com você!

-É mesmo? O que eu fiz?

-Eu te beijo e ao invés de você ficar quieta, tem que ficar falando pelos cotovelos.

-Entendo.

-Eu só queria que fosse... que fosse...

-Fosse o que?

-Romântico.

-Então me dê outro.

-Com todo prazer.

**xxxxxx**

-Quer ir para Hogsmeade comigo no fim de semana?

-Não sei porque iria com você. Eu já vou sozinha, mesmo.

-...

-Você parece chocado, Draco.

-E estou!

-Por que deveria?

-Falar com você é cansativo, sabia?

-Não.

-Ora, depois que eu te beijei, você me trata assim.

-O que eu fiz?

-Se negou a sair comigo.

-Apenas disse que seu convite era desnecessário se eu já iria para Hogsmeade de qualquer jeito.

-Luna, presta atenção, eu quero sair _somente _com você. Como num encontro.

-Ah! Isso significa que estamos namorando, então?

-Acho que sim. Achou que eu ia simplesmente de beijar e deixar as coisas por isso mesmo?

-Não sei. Pensei apenas que foi divertido.

-Oh.

-Agora você parece triste.

-Sim, estou.

-Por quê?

-Você gosta de mim?

-Gosto, Draco.

-Não só gostar como amigo, Luna. Gosta de mim como... namorado.

-Gosto.

-Então venha aqui.

-...

-...

-Você me beijou.

-Volte aqui pra eu te calar novamente, então.

**xxxxxx**

* * *

**Nota: **Hahahah! Eu sei. É a primeira fic que eu escrevo sobre Draco e Luna. Na verdade, eu nunca sequer vi nenhuma fic entre eles, mas... Não custou tentar postar aqui. Obrigadinha.

Qualquer crítica, vontade maluca que me jogar uma pedra, ou de dizer que até gostou... Review me!

_Yukari Nefertari, random ficwriter._


End file.
